


[ART] How it's gonna be

by usarechan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usarechan/pseuds/usarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas cuddle and drink cocoa.<br/>For the prompt: "In the spirit of winter, Dean and Cas are cuddling under Cas' wings, bundled up super warm and adorable (Cas with WAY too many layers of clothing) either outside around the impala or inside by a fire.  They share some cocoa/coffee/soup/whatever and things start to heat up (either really adorable kissing or making out or even beginning to start sexytimes but no actual porn please!)"</p><p>I tried to use your whole prompt but it has a mind of its own, I hope you like it anyway! Merry Christmas! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] How it's gonna be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puppetlove (elefluff)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefluff/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song - "Johnny Angel" by Shelly Fabares, because I'm a sap :D


End file.
